Mon amour est réel, bien que non partagé
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: L'amour est une chose cruelle, qui laisse souvent un arrière goût amer. Malheureusement pour lui, Léo va en faire les frais...


Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant. Ta respiration saccadée. Ces gouttes de sueur sur ton front. Tes mouvements rapides et fluides. Ton air concentré.

Je ne me le dirais jamais assez, mais, quand tu t'entraines, tu es vraiment beau, Elliot. Tu arrives même à me faire détourner le regard de mon livre, ce qui est assez exceptionnel.

Tu tombes à terre. Ton professeur pointe son épée vers ta gorge. Même dans cette position de faiblesse flagrante, tu reste beau. Gracieux, fier, légèrement méprisant. Tout simplement beau.

«- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Elliot. Tu as bien travaillé.»

Je t'observe tandis que tu te relèves. Ton professeur d'escrime a beau te tendre sa main pour t'aider, tu refuses obstinément. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu ne changeras jamais...

«- Pourquoi tu souries comme un idiot, Léo?»

Je relève brusquement la tête. Je ne t'ai pas vu approcher. Je rougis brusquement. Heureusement que mes énormes lunettes et mes cheveux cachent mon visage, car si tu me voyais comme ça, je crois bien que je mourrais de honte.

«- Je ne souriais pas..., te réponds-je en essayant d'affirmer ma voix

- Mouais mouais, c'est ça... bon, tu viens?»

Je me relève. Ta tête est haute, ton torse bombé, comme à ton habitude, tu es gonflé d'orgueil. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, après tout, c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Ça, et ton regard terriblement sincère. Des yeux bleus pleins de franchise, les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à cacher. Tellement différents des miens...

Alors que nous marchons dans les couloirs, _elle _arrive. Ta sœur. Vanessa. Celle qui essaye perpétuellement de t'arracher à moi. Je n'ai beau pas le laisser paraître, je la déteste. Je déteste qu'elle soit tout le temps sur ton dos, qu'elle veuille tout le temps m'éloigner de toi. Mais, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, car, comme d'habitude, tu l'envoies balader:

«- Vanessa, laisse moi tranquille, j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Elliot, parle moi sur un autre ton!

- Me donne pas d'ordres.»

Tu lui jette un regard noir. Elle s'écarte. Encore une fois, un léger sourire s'échappe de mes lèvres, tandis que nous continuons notre chemin.

«- Alala, toujours à rester collée à moi! Je l'aime bien, ma soeur, mais j'ai besoin de respirer! T'en penses quoi toi Léo?»

Tu tournes ta tête vers moi, avec une bouille insouciante absolument craquante. Les lèvres légèrement en avant, les sourcils défroncés, un tête enfantine si mignonne que je pourrais en perdre mes moyens. Je pousse un soupir. Aux yeux des autres, c'est un soupir énervé par ton comportement «gamin». En réalité, c'est un soupir de soulagement, de voir que personne ne pourra nous séparer.

«- Je pense que ce n'est pas convenable de parler comme ça à sa soeur», je te réponds sur le ton du reproche, bien que je n'en pense pas un mot.

«- Raaaaah, mais tu sais pas ce que c'est toi, tu la subis pas 24h sur 24! Grmf...»

Ça y est, tu te mets à bouder...et moi, j'éclate de rire. Tu es terriblement mignon quand tu es comme ça!

«- Te moque pas de moi!»

Tu as l'air encore plus contrarié, et je contiens mon rire avec difficulté. Tu t'éloignes en tapant du pied, mais je ne m'embête pas à essayer de te rattraper. Dans deux minutes, tu seras calmé, et cette journée tout à fait banale continuera normalement. Je m'assois donc dans le couloir pour continuer la lecture de mon livre, pensant aller te rejoindre plus tard.

J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec toi.

Effectivement, environ dix minutes plus tard, je me mets à ta recherche. Je te trouve rapidement. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Cet homme, celui qui est avec toi, en train de plaisanter joyeusement, je le connais. Xerxes Break. Agent de Pandora. Escrimeur hors-pair. Un homme doté d'un charme fou.

Je me sens vexé que tu rigoles avec lui. Mais, ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est ton regard. Un regard plein d'admiration...Non. Plus que ça. Ce regard,je sais que je l'ai déjà vu. Souvent. Surtout chez des jeunes mariés, ou tout simplement des amoureux.

Un regard passionné. Un regard passionné , que tu adresses à cet homme. Cet homme qui n'est pas moi.

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. Pourquoi ma poitrine me fait elle si mal? Je recule, et m'assois dans un coin sombre. Je sens que mon coeur est compressé...Je souffre. Pourquoi, la simple vision de toi en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre me fait cet effet là?

Il te tapote la tête, et tu éclates de rire. Tu as l'air si heureux...Et moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un poignard dans le coeur. Avec moi, tu ne te comportes jamais comme ça. Avec moi, tu n'as pas ce regard brulant de désir... Et ça me fait mal. Très mal. On pourrait me blesser, me mutiler, que je n'aurais pas plus mal qu'en cet instant... J'ai vraiment mal.

C'est là que je comprends.

En réalité, j'aurais dû comprendre bien plus tôt.

J'aurais dû comprendre, que ce que je ressentais pour toi, Elliot, n'était pas ce que je croyais. J'ai toujours cru que mes sentiments à ton égard n'était que de l'admiration et une profonde amitié. Toi, qui me ressemble tellement mais qui pourtant est mon exact opposé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ce n'était pas de l'amitié que je ressentais pour toi. Après tout, j'ai d'autres «amis», comme Oz par exemple, mais aucun ne me fait le même effet que toi.

J'aurais dû comprendre, que pour moi, tu n'étais pas qu'un simple ami.

J'aurais dû comprendre que je t'aime. Que j'avais envie de rester toute ma vie avec toi. Que je voulais te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser, sentir ton souffle sur ma peau. Que je voulais te garder rien que pour moi.

Si j'avais réalisé ça avant, j'aurais pu me déclarer. Tu m'aurais surement rejeté...Mais je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de te voir ressentir les même sentiments que moi, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te serais retenu de les montrer en public. Je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal au coeur en ce moment même.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide couler le long de ma joue. Une larme. Je l'essuie rageusement. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

Je me lève, bien que j'aie envie de rester par terre, en entendant Break te dire au revoir. Puis, quand je suis sur qu'il est réellement parti, je m'approche de toi. Tes joues son légèrement roses, et tu regardes dans la direction où est parti cet homme.

Je te tapote l'épaule, et tu te retournes vivement. En voyant que c'est moi, ton visage se détend.

«- Alors, Monsieur Elliot, êtes-vous calmé?»

Je t'adresse un grand sourire qui j'espère paraît franc. Même si j'ai envie de pleurer, je ne le dois pas. Même si je souffre encore, il ne faut pas que tu le vois. Alors je souris. Tu me regardes suspicieusement, avant de sourire à ton tour. Tu lâches un petit rire enfantin, en me regardant d'un air tendre, comme on regarde son meilleur ami. Je sais éperdument que tu ne verras jamais plus en moi que ton ami et ton égal. Je sais aussi que je n'oserais jamais t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais peu importe, je m'en contenterais. Même si c'est douloureux, je m'en contenterais.

Du moment que je reste avec toi pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà, alors, une petite explication sur cet OS: j'adore le couple Elliot/Léo, mais j'adore aussi le Elliot/Break, ce qui nous donne un triangle amoureux où je fais bien souffrir Léo...

Bref, une petite rewiew me fait toujours très plaisir, même si c'est pour proférer des menaces de mort ! :)


End file.
